dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Niel
Perfil thumb|238px * Nombre artístico: Niel (니엘) *'Nombre real:' Ahn Daniel (안 다니엘) *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, Modelo y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: ' Anyang-Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 178cm. *'Peso:' 54kg. *'Tipo de sangre:' A. *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo. *'Agencia:' T.O.P Media #'Agencia en Japón: ' Universal D Mini Biografia Él soñaba en convertirse en jugador de fútbol pero cuando vió al actor infantil Yoo Seungho en la película "The Way Home" cuando estaba en 4º grado, se interesó por la actuación. Como la madre de Niel apoyaba a su hijo quién quería ser actor, fue capaz de asistir a una escuela de actuación. En 5º grado pasó una gran audición y empezó en el drama "Children's Chorus", así fue como consiguió salir en una película en sus actividades como actor. Cuando hacia sus actividades como actor infantil, escuchó de casualidad la canción "Ben" de Michael Jackson y Niel cambió de sueño. Para llegar a ser cantante tuvo que trabajar muy duro, para lograr entrenar su voz. Además fue estudiante de baile en la academia Def Dance School, que se dice que es una de las mejores academias de baile de Corea. Dramas *Two Weeks (MBC, 2013) cameo episodio 10 *Do You Know Tae-Kwon-Do? (KBS2, 2012) *I Am Legend (SBS, 2010) Cameo con Teen Top *641 Families (KBS2, 2005) *Children's Chorus (2004) Películas *My 11th Mother Programas de TV *'2011:' Star King (ChunJi y C.A.P) *'2011:' Moon Night 90 (con Ricky & Changjo) *'2012:' Dream Team Season 2 *'2012: '''Star King (con Ricky y L.Joe) *'2012:' Ms. & Mr. Idol (con Chunji y Ricky) *'2013:' KBS All Star Olympics. *'2013: KBS 2TV, HAPPY SUNDAY Mamma Mia (con su mama) *'''2013: '''Vitamin (con Chunji)' *'2013: Inmortal Song 2 (junto C.A.P, ChunJi & Chang Jo 4 veces) *'2013: '''Inmortal Song 2 (con 100%: con Rokhyun, HyukJin y JongHwan ) *'2013: Wide M Open Studio *'2013:' Full House *'2013:' Inmortal Song 2 (Octubre con L.Joe , ChunJi y ChangJo). *'2013: '''Hello Counselor ( con' ChunJi). *'2013: '''Generation Gonggam Saturday. *'2013: 'SBS Smile People. Video *'2013: SBS Star King (con ChunJi). *'2013-2014: '''Firsts of Shaolin Temple. *'2014:' Inmortal song 2 ( con 100%: Rokhyun y HyukJin) *'2014: KBS 2TV, HAPPY SUNDAY Mamma Mia (con su mama) *'''2014: Inmortal Song 2 (como solista en 2 ocasiones) Programas de Radio *'2011: '''MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio (30/08/2011 con Ricky) *'2011:' MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio (28/09/2011 con Ricky) *'2011: MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio (dias 05, 12, 19 de Octubre con Ricky) *'2011: '''Shim Shim Tapa Radio (18/12/2011) *'2011: Shim Shim Tapa Radio (25/12/2011) *'2012:' ShimShim Tapa Radio (28/01/2012) *'2012:' ShimShim Tapa Radio (12/02/2012) *'2012:' ShimShim Tapa Radio (04/03/2012) Colaboraciones *The Grasshoper Song- Sunny Hill, (Presentacion en vivo, sustituyendo a Jang Hyun). 10/02/2012 *Be my Girl- Juniel (Presentacion en vivo: espacial de Navidad). *A Whole new world- Song Ji Eun (2013, KBS Gayo Daejun). *4 minutes- Ailee (Presentación envivo). 31/12/2013 Anuncios *'2011: '''BSQT CF (marca de zapatos) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7q7FmKNzWwk *'2012:' Be atoy (junto a Teen Top) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=450hO9xh-ws *'2012:' sketcher (junto a Teen Top) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IYPjjaJJ0g *'2012:' Michiko London (uniformes , junto con Teen Top) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixXhSAqI3Ss *'2013: Fanta CF (con Lee Kwang Soo y Eunji) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJzfP3PyHEw *'''2013: VOGUE GIRL (junto a C.A.P & Changjo) *'2013: '''Revista NYLON edicion de Diciembre (junto con Teen Top y 100%). *'2014:' Revista Ceci and Pancoat BTS (junto con Teen Top) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zktcLwBtUoY Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop:' Teen Top. **'Posicion: Vocalista princípal y Bailarín. *'''Educación: **Heungjin High School **Universidad Sungkyul: actuación *'Fanclub: '''EmotioNiel *'Família:' Padre, Madre, Hermano mayor por 1 año (Ahn David) y hermano menor por 3 años(Dong Janing). *'Apodos:' Emotional Voice, Goby Fish, Labios de salchichas (apodo dado por Chunji). *'Religión:' Cristiana. *'Comparte habitación con:' ChangJo y los perritos (Kkangkkangie, el perrito de Niel y Jjongie, el perrito de ChangJo). Ocasionalmente L.Joe duerme en la habitación con ellos. *'Fobia:' Aracnofobia (miedo a las arañas). *'Modelo a seguir:' Michael Jackson' ' *'Mascota: 'Perro de nombre Kkangkkangie de la raza Cocker Spaniel. *'Origen de su nombre: '''Su nombre "Daniel" fue dado gracias a que su padre es Pastor, como lo dijieron los miembros en Beatles Code 2 *Es un fanboy de Lizzy de After School *Dijo que la miembro mas guapa de After School es UEE . *Es considerado el miembro con los labios más sexys. *Él y ChunJi son mejores amigos. *En un programa con 100%, dijo que podía ser reconocido fácilmente debido a sus labios. Que como tiene labios gruesos, si lo ven caminando por la calle algún día dirán "Oh, ¡mira! ¡Es ese chico de labios gruesos!". *Quedó en 3er lugar en el show de MBC Miss & Mr. Idol Korea, después de Wooyoung de 2PM y Lee Joon de MBLAQ. *Él y ChunJi son los únicos en el grupo con licencia para conducir. *Hyomin de T-ara , Lizzy de After School , Subin de DalShabet, Minah de Girl's Day y JiHyun de 4Minute tienen interés en Niel. *Andy dijo en el programa Radio Star, que Niel fue invitado a salir por una miembro de JYP cuyo nombre empieza con "S", entre las candidatas estaria Sohee, Sunmi y Suzy. Luego se disculpó ya que se volvió un escándalo en el que salió más afectado Niel, Andy dijo que ahora será más prudente al hablar. *Durante el programa de HAPPY SUNDAY-Mamma Mia', Niel participó en un concurso de beber leche más rápido, quedando en el puesto 1º y ganando 5Kg de carne. *Él quería invitar a Chris Brown para su showcase con Teen Top. *Ganó Inmortal Song 2 junto a Rokhyun y Hyukjin de 100%. *Ocupó el #1 en Weekly Idol en el "Top 7 Most Fragile Idols". Pero luego aclaró que no es una persona frágil, y lo demostro con la patada en giro que le dio a Chunji en el juego Random Dance. *Teen Top donó sus objetos personales a 'Star Donation Event' para familias de bajos recursos. Niel donó su collar; hubo un total de 867 ofertas y el precio más alto ofertado para un articulo donado fue para el brazalete de Ricky , seguido por los DVD autografiados de SNSD y luego el collar de Niel, esté fue subastado por 441,000 wons (aproximadamente en $397 USD). *Tiene una cafeteria llamada "Cafe DaNi". La cafeteria ha cambiado de ubicación a un lugar más grande, debido al éxito. *Niel está en el puesto n°2 de los rostros memorables en el Kpopen Ningin. Debido a su apariencia inusual de Idol y que puedes reconocer sus labios en cualquier parte. *Es el dios de las fans marroquis. Es muy elogiado, amado y admirado por las fans marroquis. *El bailo "No,No,No" de A pink junto a ChangJo y ChunJi. *Le gustaria tener una novia mas baja en estatura que él. *Es gran amigo de SungYeol de INFINITE. *Niel le ragalo unos zapatos deportivo a SungYeol , solo como muestra de afecto sin necesidad de tener alguna razon para darle el regalo. *A inicios del 2014 pasó a formar parte del elenco regular de Inmortal Song 2. *Le gano a Tae Min en un concurso de notas altas en el programa de Inmortal Song. *En algunos programas de variedades se ha confirmdo que SungYeol y Niel son muy amigos, ya que SungYeol le mando mensajes a Niel en el programa "This is INFINITE" (cap. 5) y Niel le contestaba de inmediato; y por otra parte Niel llamo a Sungyeol por telefono en el programa "Teen Top Never Stop in Guam" (cap. 1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gu8gP8kdGws Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter *Cafeteria Dani Galería Categoría:T.O.P Media Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KActor